Microcontrollers are a central constituent of modern electronic control units. For correct functioning, an electrically conductive connection is generally necessary between the functional units of the microcontroller and the surrounding circuit. This also applies to so-called system and configuration inputs, with which certain configurable properties are defined. These inputs are hereinafter referred to as “configuration inputs,” and are generally not connected to the actual surrounding circuit but rather are fixedly connected to a supply voltage Vcc or to the ground potential Vss of the circuit. In other words, at each of these configuration inputs, one signal state of at least two possible signal states is to be set.
As a result of various causes, however, such a connection for achieving the corresponding signal state at the configuration input may not come about as desired, or may later be severed or interrupted. Possible causes of this are solder joints or connecting points, or bonding wires, at which, for example during the manufacturing process itself or also as a result of external action, no connection or only an inadequate connection was produced, so that either no connection exists from the outset, or only an inadequate connection exists that later breaks completely. Problems can also occur if inadequate connections make contact only intermittently, or if problematic characteristics such as emissions, changes in resistance, or the like occur as a result. Problems that are known from practical use are, for example, so-called “cold joints” or severed bonding wires. In many cases the circuit then no longer functions properly.
It is an object of the present invention to resolve the aforesaid problems and ensure proper functioning.